User blog:POMfannumber1/Episode 1 Ratings!
Howdey folks! As you know, in TEN days it'll be the TENTH anniversary of new Doctor Who!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ten years since I sat in my old, damp flat thinking "It'll be just the film, it won't last six months". Oh, I wish I could send some DVDs of seasons 7 and 8 to my old self. Not that I could of course (N''ervously hides time vortex manipulator behind back'').''' Anyway, over the next 14 days, I'll be reviewing all episodes 1-13 and specials in a post every day, from best to worse. Then, the next 2 days, I'll be doing the best 1-13 and special and worst the next day! So, the top 8 episode 1s! 8. Partners in Crime I really don't like this one. It's awful! I think it was a very good idea about having a nanny giving the Adipose foster homes but it wasn't made very well. I mean, a pill? What on Gallifrey? However, RTD made the best out of a bad situation, seeing as he had to change the companion quicky (For those who don't know, Penny Carter was originally going to be the companion). However, trying to keep positive, I liked the non-verbal converstation between Donna and the Doctor and I did almost choke on my jelly baby when I saw Rose! 4.5/10. 7. New Earth This episode is slightly better than Partners in Crime. The main bad thing is Chip. I have never liked Chip. I nearly died when my brother told me last April Fools Day that he would be reserrected and be the main villain of season 8! 5.25/10. 6. Asylum of the Daleks This was a middely episode. It was just a bit repetitive and boring. I also didn't like how Amy just gave Rory up just because she couldn't have children (How she was able to have River Song (and if you watch a minisode called PS on YouTube they had a son) beats me). Just ridicolous! My son watched this episode a couple of months ago and asked me if I would, in his words, "Stop loving Mummy if she wasn't able to have me and Louise younger sister". Not only that, it was pointless having the Dalek Puppets. What's wrong with just brainwashing? 5.35/10. 5. Smith and Jones This was good! I really liked the Judoon and how a sweet old lady could be evil (Seriously, RTD got repetitive with villains for episode 1s. Cassandra and Cat Nuns for New Earth, Mrs. Finnegan for this and Miss. Foster for Partners in Crime. All females!). The only thing that was really bad is that the Doctor only worked with Martha because she was like Rose. Strong, clever, funny, able to pull the Doctor's reins. What if Martha was the opposite of Rose? What then? 7/10. 4. The Impossible Astronaut I've always had a soft spot for this episode. Mainly because this was the episode my son paid attention to. The next day, he drew pictures of the astronaut and the Silence. It has a clever story and set up one of those BIG arcs that Moffat LOVES! And last August we visited the diner when we were in Cardiff (The gents' loo is actually a TARDIS door)! 9/10. 3. Rose "Run!" What a great start to an episode! Throwing everything right into it! It was informative to new viewers but not patronizing to people like me who first watched it in 1970! Yes, I am 57. One reason why I loved it. It had the Autons in. I thought that new Who would be basically be rushed stories with an idiotic Doctor, a companion that got under the Doctor's feet and Daleks in every episode. But my first story was Spearhead in Space. OK, so I do remember watching the odd episode of Troughton at my cousin's house and I can remember a kind family friend taking me to see Dr. Who and the Daleks. But my folks were anti TV. Still are. So, I would go to my friend's house who would have it in COLOUR and on the way home stop off at my older brother's house, who had watched it in black and white, what colour the monsters were (99 percent of the time green). It reminded me of that. 9.75/10. 2. The Eleventh Hour Do I really need to say anything apart from I spat tea everywhere when I saw the firemen running after the engine? 10/10. 1. Deep Breath August 2014. First day on holiday in Wales. My wife and daughter watched it at the holiday home. My son, my mother-in-law and I went to the big screen. OK, so there were trouble parking and I must say my mother-in-law drives in the style a Dalek would be proud of but we got in time. I was very suprised to see a dinosaur larger than Big Ben on the screen first (What is it with Big Ben and Doctor Who?) but overall a grand episode. This is the son's favourite episode and really likes the "old Doctor" (Even though I've said that Peter Capaldi is a few months younger than Daddy). Note I understand that quite a lot of it was reminising. But maybe these posts may have me telling you all more about myself. Adios, friends! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts